Hysteria
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Supuesta primera vez de Edward y Bella a ritmo de la canción de Muse. Fue escrito antes de BD, por lo que no spoilers y no coincidencia con hechos de este libro. Versión mía de la primera vez de los personajes de S.Meyer.


**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer los creó pero dudo que les permitiese hacer este tipo de guarradas. Para eso están las fickers como nosotras.

* * *

**Hysteria**

Si no fuera porque el equipo de música me había costado una fortuna, le hubiese roto en mil pedazos. Empezaba a pensar que el mundo estaba en mi contra o algo asi.

Llevaba oyendo esa maldita canción, una y mil veces. No era que tuviese nada en contra de ella, al contrario. Pero antes no me fijaba tanto en su letra como en la música. Pero fijarme precisamente ahora, que últimamente me encontraba extraño, no me beneficiaba en absoluto.

Faltaba una semana para la boda y llevaba casi un mes arrepintiéndome de la decisión de acostarme con Bella en esa noche, despues de consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Cuando me colaba en el dormitorio de Bella, para velar su sueño notaba que mi cuerpo empezaba a arder al sentir sus carnosos labios en los míos. Algo en mi interior me decía que me faltaba algo y no sabía el que. Una cosa era segura, ya no se trataba de su sangre. La última noche que estuve con ella noté que el beso se prolongaba más de la cuenta y mis labios se entreabrían más de lo que yo podía permitir.

Acalorada y sorprendida, Bella se apartó de mí y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla, que me supo a poco y siguiendo su costumbre, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir todo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, antes de rendirse al sueño. Mi brazo, como de costumbre rodeaba su frágil cintura y mientras dormitaba feliz, por primera vez me fije en la redondez de sus caderas y tuve el impulso de levantar su camiseta para acariciar su suave y tersa piel y comprobar la perfección de su cintura, ya que su camisa y su chándal disimulaban sus curvas a la perfección. Por primera vez, tuve que apartarme de ella y dirigirme a la ventana para abrirla y que me diese el aire. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor en ese cuarto y el aroma de Bella no era de mucha ayuda, precisamente. Me pasé toda la noche al lado de la ventana, vigilando su sueño, mientras me venía a mi mente el estribillo de esa horrible cancion.

Alice nunca sabría lo agradecido que le estaba por haberse llevado a Bella a realizar las últimas compras antes del enlace, a pesar de la cara de resignación que tenía Bella por tener que soportar tal tortura. Pero mi maquiavélica hermana pequeña me advirtió que no intentase leerle la mente para averiguar lo que tenían que comprar y cuando lo intente, mi mente se llenó de imágenes de Carlisle y Esme en el bosque, donde habían ido de caza. Solo que la presa de Carlisle en esa ocasión no era un ciervo, precisamente. Para hacer más peliaguda la escena, Alice ponía como música de fondo la cancion que llevaba un mes acosándome.

Por mi propio bien, decidí no volver a entrometerme en la mente de ese pequeño demonio, si no quería violar la intimidad de Carlisle y Esme. Y lo más importante, si no quería empezar a poner en práctica, en los ciento seis años de vida que tenía, aquello que en mi época me decían mis padres y maestros, que si lo hacía, me quedaría ciego. Estúpido fundamento sin ninguna base científica.

La canción se repetía una y otra vez y a mi mente venían imágenes de mi pequeño angel caído tumbado sobre mí y abriéndome la blusa, mientras sus sensuales labios recorrían mi cuello, quemando mi piel muerta, mientras las llamas del infierno, o del paraíso, según se mirase, nos rodeaba. Precipitadamente me levanté del sofá y fui a mi cuarto de baño a refrescarme la cara.

El agua no conseguía aliviar el fuego que amenazaba hacer arder mi interior, a pesar, que al mirarme en el espejo, la piel de esta seguía siendo tan blanca como el resto de mi cuerpo.

"Vale, has aguantado ciento seis años", me animé a mi mismo: "¿Que más te da aguantar una semana más? Si solo son ciento sesenta y ocho horas más. Cada vez que te surjan esa clase de inconvenientes, piensa en cosas antieróticas"

El reflejo de mi espejo me devolvió una sonrisa y empecé a llevar a cabo aquello que yo mismo me aconseje y evoqué aquella vez en la que nos encontrábamos Bella y yo en la tienda de campaña, en las montañas y de repente la figura que yo quería en ese momento apareció. Empecé a concentrarme en su pelo negro azabache, su piel cobriza, sus fieros ojos negros y sobre todo en su enorme cuerpo, cubierto únicamente por un pantalón. La sonrisa del espejo se incremento. Esto funcionaba. No podía imaginarme algo más antierótico que Jacob Black.

Pero de repente, el Jacob que invoqué, se metió en el saco de dormir de Bella y acerco su hediondo cuerpo al frágil de Bella. Sus manazas profanaban la piel de mi amada, manchando cada una de sus perfectas curvas con su mugre. Lentamente le bajaba la cinturilla del pantalón y con una mano, se deslizaba por la piel de sus caderas y con la otra, le subía la camiseta y se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho y se lo masajeaba.

Sus ojos negros me taladraban y su boca me hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Cuando dejo de sonreir, me dirigió las siguientes palabras, tarareando el estribillo de esa diabólica canción.

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hasta mi peor enemigo me decía que me realizase y me acostase con Bella!

— ¡CHUCHO, HIJO PUTA!—Me desahogué con el que menos culpa tenía esta vez, ya que era injusto atribuirle a él este problema.

Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron al percibir un aroma similar al de la lavanda y las violetas inundando mi habitación. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Y si a eso le añadía el hecho de oír el latido de un corazon humano, en esta casa, no había duda de quien se trataba. Me extrañó que hubiese llegado tan pronto y decidí salir a saludarla.

Bella estaba sentada, cuando salí del cuarto de baño y no se debio dar cuenta de mi presencia, ya que estaba abstraída leyendo una revista de bodas. Supuse que era algo que Alice le había ordenado leer. No quise interrumpirle y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para observarla. No debí hacerlo.

Estaba vestida de la forma más arrebatadora posible y si en lo que llevaba de tiempo desde que la conocía, me había parecido hermosa, no era nada comparado con aquel momento. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes de color sangre, que descubrí que destacaba aun mas su palida piel de forma muy sugerente. Su falda corta negra dejaba al descubierto sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Se había quitado las zapatillas y estaba descalza. Había cruzado las piernas para poder estar mas cómoda mientras leía y se dedicaba a pasar paginas de la revista mientras se alisaba su precioso pelo castaño que llevaba suelto. Pero pronto descubrí que mi vista se habia desviado a una parte de su cuerpo en la que antes, apenas habia prestado atención y ahora me estaba pareciendo fascinante. ¿Era mi traicionera imaginación o me parecía que Bella tenía el pecho redondo?

Mi camisa empezaba a pesarme y mis pantalones a quedarme estrechos.

— ¡Estas aquí!—La alborozada voz de Bella me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y procuré dibujar una sonrisa para disimular mis pensamientos ante su inocencia.

Me había olvidado de lo efusiva que podría llegar a ser a veces y sin darme tiempo a realizar una maniobra de evasiva, ya estaba pegada a mi cuerpo y sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuello.

Para disimular mis inquietudes, rodeé con mis brazos su esbelta cintura y la atraje más hacia mí. Por el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, coloqué mi cabeza y mis ojos se me fueron hacia su culito respingon. Me dieron ganas de comprobar si era tan tierno como en este momento me estaba pareciendo.

"Edward, contrólate o Bella pensara que eres un autentico vicioso. Te estás comportando como un autentico adolescente hormonado y estas peor que cuando deseabas su sangre" Por lo que mi mano siguió en su cintura.

—Te he echado tanto de menos—musitó mientras sus calidas manos acariciaban mi rostro como solía hacer, solo que esta vez empezaba a adquirir un significado diferente.

—Alice te ha hecho dar muchas vueltas, ¿No?—Le comenté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarme. — ¿Qué habéis comprado?—Le pregunté por educación sin que realmente sintiese curiosidad por lo que habia hecho con Alice.

Se ruborizo ya que pude sentir como su sangre se iba a su cabeza.

—Nada…especial—balbuceo avergonzada por algo. —Alice me dijo que no te lo contase—admitió.

Asentí y me resigné ante el secretismo de Alice respecto a la boda.

— ¿Esta Alice en casa?—Pregunté con la esperanza que hubiese alguien que me refrenase un poco.

—No. Ha salido con Jasper a dar una vuelta. Dice que volverá por la noche, entrando la madrugada. ¿La necesitabas para algo?

—Ya no…—musité entre dientes maldiciéndola una y otra vez. ¿Donde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

Me miro, preocupada y con su mano alzo mi rostro para que pudiese mirarla a los ojos.

—No tienes sed—murmuró, preocupada analizando mis ojos dorados. Y era verdad. No tenía sed de sangre. —Estás muy distante, Edward—se le quebró la voz.

Intentando aplacar mis nuevos instintos, que nada tenían que ver con los de un depredador, le acaricié el rostro y acerqué mis labios al lóbulo de su oreja y le di un suave beso.

—Estoy un poco nervioso con la boda, eso es todo—le mentí mientras le musitaba en su piel, sintiendo como su sangre se concentraba en ese punto. Lo que no podía decirle era que estaba histérico, y nunca mejor dicho, por lo que iba a pasar despues de de la boda y que en el fondo estaba deseando mandar a la porra y adelantar el acontecimiento.

La sonrisa de Bella iluminó su rostro y cogio mi mano para sentarnos en el sofá.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella no se sentó a mi lado, sino que se fue directamente a mi regazo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Aspiré el aroma a fresas de su pelo y mis pulmones se llenaron de esa fragancia que amenazaba con hacerme perder el control.

—Edward—la voz de Bella me sacó de nuevo de mis ensoñaciones, —No sabía que te gustase Muse.

—Hum.

—Estabas tatareando una canción de ellos—me explicó divertida.

—Me estoy abriendo a nuevos campos de la música.

Se rió y me acarició la cara. No pude evitar rendirme ante la sensación cálida de sus dedos pasando por mi rostro, memorizando cada detalle de éste. Simplemente me dejé llevar y dirigí mi rostro hacia el suyo para encontrarme con sus labios.

El beso empezó como siempre, pero repentinamente, un extraño impulso me obligó a entreabrirlos un poco más y el sabor del aliento de Bella llenó por completo mi paladar. Y perdí el rumbo. Mis manos acariciaban su terso rostro, pasaron a enredarse en su pelo y deslizando mis dedos por sus cabellos, llegué a sus hombros y éstas se perdieron por su espalda. Me preguntaba como podía haber vivido sin esa sensación durante mis casi ciento diez años de existencia.

Repentinamente Bella perdió el contacto con mis labios y se apartó levemente de mí. En sus ojos color chocolate, estaba dibujada la sorpresa y en ellos apareció un extraño brillo que no supe interpretar. En ocasiones asi, odiaba no poder leerle el pensamiento.

Le interrogué con la mirada y ella bajó la suya indicando donde estaba el problema. Mi mano se había colocado en uno de los senos de Bella.

Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa y a la vergüenza que me dio. Pensé que Bella estaba aterrada ante mi actitud y en cuanto se recuperase, intentaría pegarme un buen tortazo por mi osada acción. Lo más correcto hubiera sido quitar mi mano de ahí, pero por unos segundos la tentación fue más fuerte y mi mano presionó este levemente.

"¡Ahí, va! Nunca pensé que eran tan blandos…ni tan calentitos".

—Lo siento—musité como un niño pequeño y tuve la intención, muy a mi pesar, de quitar mi mano de allí. Pero mis instintos, debieron enralentizarse, ya que Bella me asió por la muñeca y no me dejo mover la mano de donde estaba.

—Yo no te he dado permiso para mover la mano de ahí, Edward—su voz sonaba autoritaria como nunca antes la había oído en ella.

La miré como si no la conociese y esta me dedicó una sonrisa llena de millones de implicaciones.

Para mi sorpresa, me cogio la otra mano y se la colocó en el otro pecho. Inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro y su sonrisa se ensanchó. No necesitaba otra señal y empecé a acariciarlos por encima de la camiseta. Bella se dirigio a mis labios y los volvio a fundir con los míos, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mis cabellos. De sus pechos pase a su espalda y sus caderas y moví mis manos al ritmo que estas se iban moviendo, todo marcado por los movimientos sinuosos de Bella al besarme apasionadamente, tal como la estaba correspondiendo yo.

Entre todo este pandemonium de caricias y besos, mis manos se volvieron a encontrar en sus pechos y volví a la acción de masajearlos mientras veía como Bella cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba por respirar. Esto no podía ser bueno para su corazón, ya que latía como un colibrí batía sus alas. Las yemas de mis dedos se encontraban en el nacimiento de su pecho y las palmas en el medio, cubierto por la camiseta. Si antes me gustaba, ahora me estaba empezando a fastidiar, ya que representaba un obstáculo entre su piel y la mía.

Bella, no se anduvo con tantos rodeos como yo y estaba con la labor de desabrocharme todos los botones de mi camisa. Cuando lo consiguió, lo primero que hizo, fue pasar sus delicadas manos sobre mi pecho, memorizando cada una de las líneas imaginarias de este. Después apoyó su rostro en él y se dedicó a deslizarlo por toda la superficie de este. El calor que emanaba de su rostro y el aroma que desprendía su pelo, me hicieron darme cuenta que mi blusa estaba ahí de más, por lo que me desprendí de ella tan rápidamente como pude, tirándola, sin cuidado alguno al suelo. Bella cambió de postura y se sentó en horcajadas sobre mí, rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas.

—Creo que esto sobra—me señaló a su camiseta y entendí la indirecta que me lanzó. Con impaciencia, le subí la camiseta por su esbelto cuerpo y ésta levantó los brazos para facilitarme el trabajo. En la parte de arriba de su cuerpo solo quedaba un sujetador semitransparente de color negro que resaltaba el blanco de su piel. Como había adivinado, sus senos eran redondos y muy hermosos.

Volví a acercar el rostro de Bella al mío y mis labios empezaron a posarse en su frente para pasar a sus ojos, la punta de su nariz, sus pómulos, sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula y finalmente el nacimiento de sus pechos. Los dedos de Bella se dedicaron a la labor de masajear la raíz de mi pelo, donando una parte de su calor a mi cuerpo.

Sin que ella me dijese nada, deslicé mi mano por la cintura y decidí que esa falda estaría muy bien acompañando a mi blusa. Bella debía ser de mi misma opinión ya que despegó su cuerpo del mío, levemente e imponiendo sus manos sobre las mías y me ayudó a empujar esta hacia abajo. La gravedad hizo el resto. Posiblemente fuese el efecto de ver el minúsculo tanga de Bella haciendo juego con su sujetador, pero mi pantalón cada vez estaba mas estrecho y hacia que la ingle me doliese. Por lo que para mí fue un alivio, cuando Bella me desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y lo empujo levemente hacia abajo. Con las manos y las piernas me ayudé pegándoles una fuerte patada para juntarlo con el resto de la ropa. Me quedé desnudo ante sus preciosos ojos que me observaban como una hermosa obra de arte, con la única protección de mi bóxer negro.

—Vamos a juego—me susurró al oído con voz increíblemente sensual.

No pude evitar emitir una risa tonta. Pegué su calido cuerpo contra el mío y agarré su hermoso rostro para acercarlo al mío. Pero me limité acercar mi frente con la suya y a penetrarnos con los ojos, intercambiándonos el aliento.

—Eso significa que tendremos que adelantar la noche de bodas una semana—jadeé sin importarme demasiado el hecho de que asi fuese. Es más, ya no podía esperar más y me maldije a mí mismo por imponer aquella estupida cláusula, que me dejaba a medio camino entre el cielo de su cuerpo y el infierno de mi indecisión. Cláusula que por supuesto iba a anular, siempre y cuando, Bella estuviese de acuerdo.

Pareció que me adivinaba el pensamiento, ya que cerró los ojos y su precioso rostro se convirtió en el paradigma de la sensualidad.

—Te amo, te quiero, te deseo. Aquí y ahora—susurró con voz tenue que me recordó a la de una sirena. Desde luego su cuerpo cantaba para mí.

No necesite más para atacar, en plan amoroso, y fundiéndome con ella en un pasional beso, como nunca me había atrevido a dárselo, decidí cambiar las tornas, y ser yo el que controlase esta situación. Que estuviese cegado por el deseo, no significaba que debiese perder el control de mis actos. No me lo perdonaría jamás si algo le pasase, por intentar realizar mis más egoístas deseos.

Sutilmente la hice rodar por el sofá y delicadamente la pose allí haciendo que se tumbase. Ella pareció entender a la perfección nuestras nuevas reglas con tan solo mirarnos y me sonrió, dulcemente.

Cuando pude estar en libertad de hacerlo, eche una ojeada a su cuerpo semidesnudo y contuve un gemido. No había visto algo tan perfecto desde que los griegos realizaron en piedra y mármol sus Afroditas. En aquel momento, Bella me recordó a Venus saliendo del mar con todo su esplendor. Solo que su cálida carne era mucho mas voluptuosa que toda la perfección de las curvas de éstas.

Tuve que admitir, que la muchacha que había conocido en un tiempo atrás, se habia convertido en una hermosa mujer. Y la adoraba aun más. En aquel momento ella me recordó mi verdadera naturaleza y comprendí que solo era un hombre que amaba a esa mujer.

Le demostré cuanto la amaba, tumbándome sobre ella y apoyando mi brazo sobre su espalda, para que no tuviese que soportar un solo gramo de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Tuve que contener una risa, al sentir como su sangre revoloteaba por su cuerpo y producía en el mío un leve cosquilleo. Estuve tentado a poner mi oreja en su corazón, pero sus carnosos labios me invitaron a beber se su aliento y quedarme saciado de su esencia.

Besé sus labios, notando como su aliento hacía que mi garganta ardiese y su saliva, en lugar de aliviar el fuego, lo reavivaba. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y podía sentir como el témpano de hielo que era mi cuerpo, se iba fundiendo a medida que Bella se dedicaba a acariciar cada zona recóndita de mi cuerpo, descubriendo curvas y recovecos que jamas imagine tener.

Calor. Era muy agradable. En aquel momento, Bella me recordo a la tierra, calida y capaz de otorgar la vida a los seres que ella protegía con su manto. Ella había conseguido, hacerme sentir mas vivo, en el poco tiempo que la conocía, que todo lo que hubiera podido hacer, noventa años antes. Mi piel nunca estuvo tan tibia como en estos instantes.

Estaba tan absorto en concentrarme en las caricias y besos que la prodigaba, que no me di cuenta que Bella había acercado sus labios a mi cuello y se dedicaba a repartirme suaves besos para despues pasarme su lengua por la zona que antes cubría sus labios. Mi respiración se aceleró para poder coger el aire que no llegaba a mis pulmones. No es que lo necesitase, pero era molesto no poder aspirar los aromas que se desprendían en aquel cuarto. Repentinamente sentí una ligera opresión en el cuello.

— ¡Ah!—Emití un pequeño grito de sorpresa y de agrado al comprender que Bella me había mordido el cuello para juguetear conmigo. Por suerte, no quedaría rastro en mi piel de las señales de sus dientes. La estaba mal acostumbrando.

Como replica a sus juegos, le enseñe los dientes y los chasqueé para demostrarle que yo sabía jugar a ese juego también. Se rió suavemente, mientras se volvía a rendir a mis caricias, repartidas por su vientre, cintura y caderas.

Mis Besos fueron distribuyéndose por sus labios, su mandíbula, su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula y finalmente el nacimiento de sus pechos. Al llegar a estos, su garganta emitió un leve gemidito, que yo suponía que era de placer. Decidí incrementarle esa oleada de placer, para indicarla lo mucho que me gustaba estar con ella y le di un suave masaje en su pecho. Como estimulo cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda. Recordé entonces, en las pocas imágenes que yo solía captar de cuando Emmett estaba con Rosalie en esa situación, Emmett se solía meter la punta del pecho de Rosalie en su boca y ella parecía volverse loca. Claro que también, Rosalie fingía los orgasmos. Aun asi quise intentarlo con Bella y crucé los dedos para que le gustase un poquito. Me aproximé lentamente entre estos y con la punta de mi lengua, roce un poco la tela del sujetador, donde supuestamente se encontraba su pezón.

— ¡Ah!—Le oí salir de su garganta. Eso significaba que iba por buen camino. Esta vez, pasé más superficie de lengua y el roce fue más prolongado. Su gemido fue más intenso. Eso me envalentonó y decidí comprobar si el sabor de sus senos era como el del resto de su cuerpo.

Los tirantes de su sujetador estaban caídos debido a la gravedad, por lo que decidí ayudarla y desprenderme de esta molesta prenda. Primero deslicé uno, con suavidad, y luego me dirigí al siguiente, limitándome a realizar aquella sencilla tarea para despues bajar el sujetador hasta la cintura. Antes de desabrochárselo, contemplé con asomo aquella pequeña maravilla que eran sus senos. No muy voluptuosos, redondos y turgentes. Perfectos.

—No son muy grandes—admitió con la voz entrecortada, avergonzada y roja como una grana.

—Son preciosos y esto no admite discusión—le repliqué con voz autoritaria, tocándole la punta de la nariz con la yema de mi dedo.

Me sonrió alborozada y feliz.

Antes de comprobar su sabor, primero quise comprobar su textura y si eran tan suaves como el resto de su piel. Presione levemente este y me pareció mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca. Ante mi contacto, sus pezones se pusieron duros y turgentes, y su pecho se redondeo, poniéndose la piel de gallina. Acerqué mi rostro a su entretecho, me entretuve un momento a olisquear aquella parte del cuerpo de Bella tan desconocida para mí. Me embriagaba, por lo que fue muy sencillo besarle su seno, al principio, para despues pasarle la lengua por ellos. Cuando mis labios se posaron en su pezón derecho, note que se endurecían en contacto con estos y que toda su sangre se concentraba ahí, produciendo un cosquilleo muy agradable en mis labios. Sencillamente delicioso. A consecuencia de esto, empecé a notar que mis calzoncillos se estrechaban y la ingle empezaba a dolerme. Me preocupaba un poco. Tenía entendido que un vampiro no podía engordar.

Bella, con los ojos cerrados y en pugna por poder captar aire, me agarró del pelo para atraerme más a su cuerpo y disfrutar de las sensaciones. Me sentía feliz de que yo lo hiciese disfrutar de esa manera.

Mientras mi boca iba de un pezón a otro, sin introducirlo dentro demasiado en esta para que no rozase mis dientes ponzoñosos, mis dedos masajeaban el pecho que mi lengua no cubría. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve con esa tarea, pero lo unico que sabía era que no quería que terminase nunca. Ese sabor a ambrosía junto a mi nana favorita, compuesta por los latidos de su corazón me indicaba que aun sin alma, podría entrar en un paraíso que anteriormente me habían vetado, aunque luego tuviese que bajar al infierno.

De sus pechos pase a su vientre y al llegar a su ombligo, mi lengua le dio un suave lametón. Esto hizo que emitiese una risa nerviosa y empezase a retorcerse de placer, restregándose por mi sofá.

Al llegar a su cadera, la tira de su minúsculo tanga, me impedía seguir con mis besos, por lo que enrede mis dedos en ambas tiras y lo bajé levemente. El hueso que sobresalía de su cadera, fue cubierto de besos.

Mis dedos pasaron por el tanga, deleitándome con la suave tela de este, mientras los gemidos de Bella acompasados con el latido de su corazón, era música para mis oidos. Decidí presionar más mis dedos y Bella gimió aun más fuerte. Empezaba a pensar que me estaba comportando como un chico malo. Y lo peor de todo era que me gustaba.

Cansado de que su tanga fuese el ultimo obstáculo para que mi vista se pudiese deleitar con su magnifico cuerpo desnudo, volví a enredar mis dedos en sus tiras y tiré de ellas hasta bajarlo a la altura de sus muslos. Con delicadeza le abrí las piernas y se las alce un poco para poder quitárselo y contemplar ante mis ojos su desnudez. Me recordo a una ninfa de los bosques. Pura, indescriptiblemente hermosa a la vez que traviesa y descarada. La adoraba cuando sus ojos marrones me miraban con deseo mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

Despues de deleitarme con su cuerpo, cuya pálida piel contrastaba con el negro de mi sofá, deslice su tanga por sus piernas mientras le daba unos suaves masajes. Dirigí su pie a mis labios y empecé a cubrirlo de besos. Aquello hizo que su cuerpo empezase a convulsionarse de la risa y del nerviosismo.

—Edward…—me reconvino aun con una risa nerviosa—…me haces cosquillas.

Pero yo estaba en mi etapa traviesa y con una sonrisa torcida en mi boca, como le gustaba a ella, levante, levemente, el pie y con un dedo empecé a pasarlo por la planta de este. Aquello hizo que no pudiese parar de reírse e intentase rebelarse ante mí para soltarse. Obviamente, no lo consiguió.

—Edward, Edward, Edward... ¡Edward!— Y sin poder evitarlo me pegó una patada en la nariz.

— ¡Ay!—Tuve que admitir que eso había dolido— ¡Que sea duro, no significa que sea de piedra!—Le espeté algo molesto.

— ¡Tú te lo has buscado!—Hizo un mohín de enfado.

— ¡Bruta!—Le eché en cara y fingiendo que me enfadaba me aovillé en el hueco que quedaba libre de sofá y le volví la cara.

Pronto me vi envuelto por el calor que de su cuerpo emanaba, sus brazos me rodearon y me obligaron a apoyar mi cabeza en su regazo.

—Lo siento—Me susurró en mi oído— ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

Asentí.

— ¿Donde te he hecho daño?—Me preguntó juguetona— ¿Aquí?—Me besó suavemente la punta de mi nariz.

—Un poco mas abajo—Musité siguiéndola el juego.

— ¿Aquí?—Me besó en el hueco que habia entre mi nariz y mis labios.

—Hum.

— ¿Aquí?—Besó mis labios.

Emití una risa estupida y ella siguió bajando sus labios continuando con el juego. Solo que opinó que lo realizaríamos mejor tumbados por lo que se volvio a tumbar en el sofá y me arrastró a mí con ella. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y me hizo una señal para que rotásemos de tal manera que yo permanecí tumbado boca arriba con su frágil cuerpo sobre el mío.

— ¿Aquí?—Me siguió preguntando prosiguiendo el juego, posando sus labios por mi nuez, por mi clavícula y mi pecho. Su respiración, me hacía cosquillas en mi piel y su lengua, traviesa, sobre mis pezones hacía que la respiración se me entrecortase, ya que estaba en el dilema de jadear o captar aire para mis pulmones. Un suave mordisquito de ella sobre mis pezones, hizo que arquease mi espalda, debido a la excitación.

No pude evitar un leve grito de sorpresa cuando sentí su cálida y húmeda lengua pasarse por mi ombligo y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mis calzoncillos para memorizar en sus dedos las líneas de mi entrepierna. Cerré los ojos a todo y solo me dejé llevar.

Al volverlos a abrir, me encontré de frente con su precioso rostro resplandeciente por su sonrisa juguetona. Le di un breve beso en sus labios y ella se rió.

— ¿Va todo bien?—Le pregunté con cariño.

Como respuesta, ella se limito a ensanchar su sonrisa y a enseñarme mis calzoncillos que me había conseguido quitar.

Antes de que me pudiese quejar, ella poso sus labios sobre los míos, limitándome a abrazarla tiernamente mientras nos empezábamos a rendir ante nuestros besos y caricias recíprocos.

Mi pelo y mi cuerpo estaban húmedos debido al sudor que recorría el cuerpo de Bella, dándole a esta un toque mas sensual y atrayente de lo que jamas me había parecido.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos millones de "Te quiero" pudieron salir furtivos en esos instantes mientras nos perdíamos en mares de besos, respiraciones entrecortadas, caricias robadas, sentimientos inconfesables y lazos irrompibles muchos más fuerte y perdurables que la sangre.

Por un momento, ella parecía cansada y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

— ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?—Le pregunté preocupado y algo decepcionado porque sentía que me faltaba algo.

Pero ella, apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa, para despues dirigirse a mi oído y susurrarme.

—Pero si lo mejor va a empezar ahora. Ya estás a punto—se rió de mi cara de escepticismo mientras notaba una extraña tirantez en mi ingle.

Apoyando sus manos en mi brazo, me indicó que cambiásemos de postura y de nuevo me encontraba con su cuerpo, únicamente cubierto por el mío.

Ella miro por un instante algo debajo de mi pecho y al volver su vista a mi rostro, empezó a reírse. Por casualidad, bajé la mirada donde ella la había fijado y entre sus muslos, haciendo presión, encontré el causante de que mi pantalón y mis calzoncillos empequeñeciesen.

Tuve que mirar dos veces para hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba viendo era cierto. Habría jurado que esta mañana al ducharme, tenía un tamaño mucho menor de lo que en estos instantes parecía. Se suponía que los vampiros ya no podíamos crecer más y dudaba que nuestros órganos tampoco. Cuando regresase de cazar, tendría que hablar con Carlisle. Me percaté que con esto tenía que entrar en el delicado cuerpo de Bella y la idea me hizo temblar. Lo unico que conseguiría, era producirla daños irreparables en su cuerpo eso jamas me lo perdonaría. Pero Bella no parecía preocupada, ya que empezó a abrir sus piernas y lo entendí como una invitación a entrar en su cuerpo, ya que en su alma ya había sido ocupada por mí desde el mismo momento en que nos conocimos. Su alma se habia convertido en la mía.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos para dejarme guiar por mi instinto.

"Ella confía en ti por algo. La has estado deseando desde siempre y ahora no te puedes echar para atrás", Me animaba mi parte humana.

"Se un hombre por una vez y haz el favor de tomar lo que es tuyo. ¡Tómala, tómala, tómala! Y despues, bébete su deliciosa sangre", Me exaltaba mi parte vampirica.

—Edward—la entrecortada voz de Bella me rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos— ¡Hazlo!—su voz sonaba a suplica.

"Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…Tú tienes el control. Este es tu momento. Descontrol, desenfreno, lujuria, sangre... ¡Solo, hazlo!", Bramaron al unísono mi parte humana y mi parte vampirica.

Tres contra uno. ¡Que le iba a hacer! Ya que por una vez, mis dos naturalezas se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo y Bella les apoyaba, pues les haría caso. Para que luego dijesen que yo era una de esas personas que estaba en conflicto con su conciencia.

En los ojos de Bella vi reflejado el brillo de la autodeterminación en los míos y con seguridad acerque su cuerpo al mío. Ella abrió las piernas para que me pudiese acomodar y amoldar a cada curva del suyo, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y noté como su mano acariciaba mis cabellos.

—Yo confío en ti—me susurró al oído a modo de ánimo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Suspire, cerré los ojos y sencillamente me deje llevar.

Aun no sé como sucedió, pero repentinamente el dolor que había invadido mi ingle durante todo el momento había desaparecido siendo sustituido por un calor repentino concentrado en una parte concreta de mi cuerpo y a partir de entonces miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Sentí una breve resistencia que fue eliminada inmediatamente y comprendí que estaba dentro de Bella.

Mi mente rugió como un animal salvaje pero de mi garganta salió un gemido demasiado humano, que sin embargo, me desgarró la garganta. Me sentía frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo y por primera vez sentí que me iba a comer el mundo.

Pero al sentir que las uñas de Bella se intentaron clavarse en mi espalda, sin resultado, la miré y todo mi entusiasmo desapareció.

Su rostro era el paradigma del dolor más absoluto y comprendí que la estaba haciendo mucho daño y que su pequeño cuerpo no se había adaptado al mío. Me sentí como un monstruo.

Mi primera reacción fue salir de ella, pero entonces ella me cogió el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo prometiste—me rogó.

A regañadientes continué aunque sus lágrimas me quemaban la piel del hombro y sus gemidos de dolor me taladraban los oidos. Solo sus manos temblorosas acariciaban mi cabello y me infundían ánimos para continuar. Me dirigí a su hermoso rostro bañado por las lágrimas y con mis labios empecé a secárselas una por una.

—Estoy aquí—le susurré. —No permitiré que te pase nada malo—le prometí.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta y lo interprete como un sí. Parecía que su dolor físico y mi dolor más interno no se iban a acabar nunca y aquello se convirtió en una larga tortura. En los largos años de mi vida habia aprendido algo y era que el amor dolía demasiado. Esta noche lo estaba sufriendo en mis propias carnes.

Para tranquilizarla, solo se me ocurrió acercarme a su oído y cantarle el trozo de una cancion, que irremediablemente me recordaba a ella.

— Con un solo beso me haces revivir, solo con uno, porque eres muy hermosa…—Le canté a modo de nana consiguiendo que a medida que me adentraba más en su interior, los sollozos se convirtieran en leves alegatos de una sensación mucho más intensa que el dolor de la unión física. Al mirarla a los ojos, inundados por sus lágrimas, vi brillar en ellos la gratitud y la alegría de haber querido compartir con ella este momento tan especial para ella y por haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad de hacerlo sin que ella saliese herida. Sus ojos se tornaron antes de cerrarlos y sucumbió al placer que mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle.

Como agradecimiento se volvio mucho más insistente y enredó sus piernas entorno a mi cadera, mientras me ponía mis manos sobre sus caderas para poder profundizar aun mas nuestra unión.

Los latidos de su corazón me indicaban cual era el ritmo a seguir y por cada tic tac de este, yo me movía dentro de ella, lento pero firme, mientras lograba arrancarle jadeos y gemidos del más absoluto placer. Complacido con saber que ella estaba bien y disfrutando con esto casi tanto como yo, decidí bajar levemente la guardia y dejarme llevar por lo que el amor de Bella estaba convirtiendo en una realidad física donde la química demostraba todos sus axiomas. El hielo se derretía con el calor.

Cerré los ojos y sencillamente me convertí en un naufrago de la lujuria. Un fuego que no quemaba embargo mi cuerpo y el cosquilleo, que se había concentrado en esa parte de mí que ahora estaba dentro de Bella, se extendió por todas las fibras de mi ser. Pronto empecé a sentir que estaba montado en una montaña rusa y el éxtasis me invadió por completo. Había llegado a mi clímax.

—¡JODER, QUE A GUSTO ME HE QUEDADO!—Grité alborozado para luego darme cuenta que Bella se me había quedado mirando muy extrañada como si en el camino hubiese perdido algun tornillo: —Creo que eso era un orgasmo—musité empequeñecido y avergonzado.

Pero ella se limitó a sonreírme y me acarició el rostro con su tibia y suave mano. Me dejé arropar por su calor y antes de dejarme caer, me acordé de algo que me dijo Alice sobre que las chicas necesitaban algo más de tiempo para llegar al clímax que los hombres. La verdad que no recordaba a que venía esta conversación a cuento, pero aquello me hizo reflexionar y caí en la cuenta que Bella aun no había llegado a la cúspide del placer. Me sentí ruin por ello, ya que este era su momento y si yo había accedido a estar con ella de esta manera y había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, era por la insistencia de ella por querer estar de esta manera tan humana conmigo. Pero eso se podía enmendar.

Sin darle explicaciones de nada, la hice rodar de nuevo y esta vez me puse tumbado boca arriba acomodando a Bella en mi cuerpo. Mis manos se movieron de su cadera a sus pechos y esta me agarró de mis brazos.

—Su turno, señorita—le dejé campo libre como un caballero y ésta, comprendiendo a que me refería, besó feliz mis labios y cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a moverse rítmicamente sobre el mío. Movimientos lentos y rítmicos, guiados por el tic tac de un corazón humano.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, me fijé levemente en ella y mi mente evocó lo hipnotizante que resultaban pelo pegado a su piel a causa del sudor y el movimiento de este sobre su espalda. A medida que aumentaba los latidos de su corazón, sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y concisos, sus manos se aferraban más a mis brazos y al fin pude notar que Bella había roto la barrera del éxtasis, llegando a su clímax. Estalló en un gran jadeo que me dejo anonadado y a ella muy a gusto. Despues se limitó a respirar profundamente, antes de abrir los ojos.

—Yo también he tenido un orgasmo—Admitió avergonzada. Me reí feliz como un niño pequeño y ella se unió a mis risas, antes de caer agotada y exultante en mi pecho.

Suavemente salí de ella, la arropé con mi frío brazo.

—Gracias por hacer el amor conmigo—me susurró.

—Gracias por quererme—le contesté.

Sus manos se volvieron hacia mi rostro y se deleitó acariciándome, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba dejándome arropar por el calor.

"¿Lo ves idiota como tú también puedes ofrecer a Bella cosas buenas sin necesidad de ser humano?", los pensamientos de Alice me taladraban el cerebro, mientras sentía la respiración pausada de una dormida Bella en mi pecho y su cuerpo desnudo únicamente cubierto por una colcha y mi brazo. Como estaba de muy buen humor, aunque un poco sediento y con la necesidad de ir de caza mañana y además algo preocupado porque mi miembro me había vuelto a mi tamaño normal y tenía que tener una charla urgente con Carlisle antes de que Bella se alarmase y esto llegase a más, soporté con resignación los estremecedores y penetrantes pensamientos de mi gruñona hermana.

"¡Pero esto no os lo perdono!", Me juró mentalmente. "¡Os habéis adelantado una semana a la noche de bodas sabiendo que yo tenía algo muy especial reservado para vosotros! ¡Me habéis fastidiado todo!"

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa malévola al pensar que otra de las ventajas de haberme acostado con Bella ahora, era que Alice no tendría que obligarnos a pasar un estupido ceremonial. De todas formas, conociéndola como la conocía, comprendía que algo nos iba a preparar, pero por lo menos había sido feliz dándole a Bella lo que quería sin ceremonias ni sorpresas.

"¡Palabra de Alice Cullen que os tendré alguna preparada!", Me juró en todos los idiomas que habia aprendido a lo largo de su larga existencia.

"Si tú lo dices", me limité a pensar aburrido, mientras desconectaba de los estresantes pensamientos de mi hermana y tatareé la primera canción que se me vino en mente. La verdad que ahora sí me iba a hacer fan de Muse.


End file.
